


[Podfic] A Siren's Bargain

by Avanie



Series: [Podfic] Picture Prompts [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Geralt is so done with people, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Professor Jaskier, Siren Jaskier | Dandelion, Sirens, how to lure people to their deaths, isnt it adorable, no beta we die like renfri, or rather, teaching little baby sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanie/pseuds/Avanie
Summary: Geralt drew his silver sword as he finally reached the cobblestone streets that led into the town. He didn’t think he would need it; he had a good idea of what was down here, but it never hurt to be prepared and more than one creature might have inhabited this abandoned town. He passed building after building, following the wailing closer to the source. The sheer volume of it hurt his sensitive ears and he growled, annoyed.The singing immediately stopped, and he heard several loud splashes followed by ear ringing silence.“Fuck.”[Podfic version]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: [Podfic] Picture Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967845
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] A Siren's Bargain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Siren's Bargain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083690) by [DaisyAnneWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyAnneWinchester/pseuds/DaisyAnneWinchester). 



**Listen:** [Dropbox Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1w6xsDLK7YPcKerH5Kcd-VGYtORG4BtYA/view?usp=sharing)

**Listen:** [Mediafire Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zkdzgyfiinj0dh1/%255BPodfic%255DaSirensBargain.mp3/file)

  


**Original Text:** [A Siren's Bargain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083690#main)

Please consider leaving a comment or kudos for the author!

**Author:** [DaisyAnneWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyAnneWinchester/pseuds/DaisyAnneWinchester) | **Reader:** [Avanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanie)

**Length:** 10:45 | **Size:** 20.6MB


End file.
